villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Matter (Kirby)
Dark Matter creates monsters and comes out of complete darkness to destroy the entire universe as it believes that if it cannot be happy then no one should. Dark Matter itself is a force to be reckoned with as it takes over the mind of the host almost instantly upon contact. As such, having this power it will aim for the most powerful being that it is closer to, as such, King Dedede. Upon defeat it separates itself to get away, and in doing this is never truly destroyed; but due to so many of the dark monsters failing and running, Dark Matter himself attacks Kirby in Kirby Adventure 3. The monsters that it creates are normally overpowering for anyone to deal with, the monsters are as follows: 0 (Zero) Zero as it is called is a Dark Form that has many powers as such it can read the mind, create copies of itself, and has mastery at swordsmanship. It has one eye as it is a form of Dark Matter. It attempts to destroy Popstar to get rid of one of the many planets that Dark Matter wants to destroy. At first King Dedede attempts to stop the evil himself but is defeated along with Meta Knight, they are both corrupted and taken over by Dark Matter, Kirby eventually frees them later on. He is fought by Kirby then vanishes into the darkness to take on another form named O2 . 02 02 is the final boss of Kirby: The Crystal Shards. He arrives on the planet named Ripple Star, and attempts to steal the Crystal Shard. This crystal can easily destroy any form of Dark Matter, but it must be used in the hands of a good hearted person or else it's power shall not work. 02 commanded Dark Matter forms to destroy the crystal so that the whole universe can be destroyed by Dark Matter. But a fairy named Ribbon takes the crystal to Popstar where Kirby lives. She is chased by Dark Matter forms and gets shot out of the sky by them, thus destroying the crystal and sending Ribbon into Kirby, who was sleeping at the time. Meanwhile a waddle dee, an artist named Adeleine, and King Dedede are all possessed by three Dark Forms. Kirby defeats them and returns them back to their normal selves, they all togather travel other planets gathering Crystal Shards. They then go to Ripple Star which is under control of 02, Kirby fights Miracle Matter, a boss that can transforms into many abilities, and defeats him. 02 then leaves Ripple Star and creates his own planet, named Dark Star, where Kirby fights 02 and defeats him. In the end 02 and a lot of the Dark Matter vanishes in a explosion but still living. Dark Nebula For a long time it was believed that Dark Matter controlled everything, until Kirby Squeek Squad. That's when Dark Nebula appeared, he is the ruler of the Underworld and controls all species of Dark Matter. He's the one that had the plan to destroy the universe and destroy all kinds of life. Just like all species of Dark Matter, he feels no emotion but anger and sadness, because of this he feels that the rest of the universe should feel the same as he does. He himself, as well, has the power to possess someone, that someone is named DaRoach, who is a magical wizard. The looks of a being possessed by Dark Nebula are all changed as the body, clothes, eyes, everything turns a dark purple. They have no control over Dark Nebula and cannot have him leave the body unless weakened. Upon possessing DaRoach, Dark Nebula made him more powerful than ever, but left DaRoach's body due to the damage done to it in the end. He then fights Kirby who defeats him and sends him back to the Underworld. Category:Animated VillainsCategory:Video Game VillainsCategory:Nintendo VillainsCategory:Kirby VillainsCategory:Dark Forms